dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Satan (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "The New Kami-sama" Anime: "Dende's Dragon" Fanga: "Z\Super Saga (SSJJ)" |Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 736 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address= Satan House |Occupation=Martial Artists Martial Arts Teacher |Alleigance= |FamConnect= Miguel (Ex-wife) Videl (Daughter) Gohan (Son-in-law) Pan (SSJJ) (Granddaughter) Good Buu (Bestfriend) Bee (Pet dog) Dark Mark (co-creation/thoughtform self) }} Mr. Satan also known as Hercule is the World Martial Arts Champion, and self-proclaim hero against Cell. Biography Mr. Satan was kidnapped in Age 776 where he was subjected to the Time Breakers Mask in order for them to control him. The mask kept him alive for a 100 years, and enable him to become incredibly powerful. Techniques *Hikou *Dynamite Kick **Dark Dynamite Kick - Used in his Dark Mask Evolution form; he attempted to use this on Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, but only ended creating a chasm in the mountainous terrain of the Chitate Platform. *Satan Punch *King of Dreamers *Dynamite Mess 'Em Punch *Present Bomb *Hercule Special *Magic **Towa's Dark Magic ***Corrupted Ki Blast ***Flight ***Spirit Explosion ***Bloody Sauce ****Super Bloody Sauce ***Raging Saucer **Baked Sphere ***Dark Water Rush - He fires a torrent of black water ***Dark Wind Rush - He fires vortex of black wind ***Dark Water Burst - Dark-Masked Mr. Satan punches the ground as he sends magic into it and causes large springs of black water to emerge while causing waterspouts to form. **Regeneration - While under possession of the Dark-Mask; Mr. Satan has limited regeneration as he is only able to heal his wounds and restore his clothing. *Galick Beam Cannon - Whilst under the control of the Mask; Mr. Satan was capable of using Ki-based attacks. **Super Galick Beam Cannon Equipment *Dark Nodachi - During his battle against Hypabramia and Future Bulla - Mr. Satan managed to acquire a Nodachi and used it against Future Bulla. Transformations Super Mr. Satan An imaginary form Mr. Satan uses in an imaginary retelling of the fight with Beerus. Dark Magic Possession Towa's Dark Magic During the Cell Games Time Distortion; Towa uses her Dark Magic to take control of Mr. Satan, and greatly powered up by Mira. Taking on a form similar to Villainous Mode, his appearance changes slightly and he gains red eyes and a dark aura. Dark Mask Mira places a Dark Mask on Mr. Satan to take control of him, and powers up to the point that he can fight against 3rd Form Dial. He gained the ability to use various magic attacks, and was strong enough to destroy the moon of Universe 1's Planet Plant. Whilst wearing it; he has armour similar to Mira's over his martial arts uniform. Dark Mask Evolution After being kidnapped from Age 780 by Chamel; he has the Dark Mask placed on him again, but upgraded with the Dark Energy from the Dark Dragon Balls. In this form; Mr. Satan's white cape forms into a hooded trenchcoat with similar markings to Dark-Masked King's trenchcoat and changes to a dark purple colour with his white pants and boots reshaping into a similar appearance Dark-Masked King's appearance. However his boots become white, and his pants become dark purple. Whilst wearing it; his powers rivalled Super Saiyan Blue, and a single punch was able to change the landscape around him. Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters without Ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Father